


you're so close (let me get you there)

by styles_allure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Grinding, Harry with a butt plug is hot, Louis' a mechanic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slight delayed orgasm, Smut, This happens in a park, quick smut, sorry - Freeform, they're strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styles_allure/pseuds/styles_allure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes a trip to the park, he never thought he'd come across this.</p><p>or the au where harry is trying a butt plug for the first time, and louis stumbles across the scene, offering to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so close (let me get you there)

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write this out, it's quick and yes, I understand that it's wrong to hook up with someone in a park that you barely know. But it was a hot concept, let me indulge without guilt.

Trips to the park are usually designed for couples and old people, maybe people who have dogs. But, not really for Louis. Single, annoyed and definitely not old, (he’s only twenty-four) there’s really only one reason he’s even come in the first place. That would be, a shitty day at work and a pounding headache that doesn’t seem to let up with even dangerous doses of extra strength aspirin. Which is more than lovely, so he’s desperately hoping that the breeze and brilliant sounds of nature will help out. And Louis’ not poetic and he hates being outside for long periods of time, so he’s feeling really cheesy right this moment. But, last resorts call for these types of measures. 

So it’s time to endure the overly abundant amount of insects and the itchy grass. 

Half the time, heading home, grabbing a beer and playing a game or two will be enough to get his focus off the pain in his temples, but today that seems less than likely. It’s not that he’s a diva, fuck no, it’s just that coming to the park and laying in the dewed up grass because he has a headache sounds pretty comical and it's a bit embarrassing. But he’s not in the mood for a migraine and he’s surely not in the mood for throwing up out of sheer pain so he’ll take what he can get. After an invasive message from his mother, who cares a bit too much, coming out for a relaxing hour or two didn’t sound like such a bad idea after all. 

There’s people everywhere, and their chatter is loud and obnoxious. So, he meanders over to a more secluded section, one that’s hidden by ample weeping willow trees and silence. Just what he needs, _silence._

It’s not as hot over here, with the sun being blocked out and all, so the cool feels nice on his heated forehead. Not one voice can be heard, and dwindling people can be seen from afar, he’ll take it. He plants his ass right where he’s standing, laying back and ignoring the tickle of the blades on the skin of his arms. It is tranquil out here, he will admit, but he's not entirely sure this will do anything for the throbbing pain in his head. Working with cars, loud and hot, he’s always leaving feeling like absolute shit, which is partly why he hates his job. Why did he ever agree to being a mechanic? Right, because oil changes and installing brake pads seemed like an easy way to make money. Boy, was he wrong. Now he comes home with callused fingers and grease stains all over his face and clothing. He’s probably a sight for sore eyes. 

Bangs covered in sweat, a shirt that’s littered in holes and stains, jeans that look like he’s stolen them from a homeless man, and black smudges over his cheeks. Pure art. 

His eyes are closed and his breathing is slowed for a total of two minutes before a noise causes him to jolt awake, it’s quiet and muffled, but loud enough for him to hear. It sounds like a low whimper, maybe like someone is in some sort of pain. He’s debating laying back down and ignoring it, but he’s not a complete ass. So, with his eyes squinted in hopes of dulling the pain, he’s toeing on the dirt, following the tree line to where the sound seemed to be coming from. It’s not too far away, but it’s not extremely close either. It takes a few moments to stumble upon the source of the noise. 

And you could imagine Louis’ surprise when it’s a boy, can’t be older than eighteen, sitting on a red and white blanket. In the middle of this secluded piece of the park, leaned back on the palms of his hands. His face is lifted to look at the sky, but his eyes are closed in concentration, jaw locking and releasing. He’s stunning, really, lashes longer than what’s considered normal and his hair is in messy curls, deep brown, twisting around his ears and a jawline that’s way too sharp for his babyface. He looks like a cherub in the innocence of his demeanor. Louis feels like a complete creep, watching him with no words, but he’s interested, with no obvious reason why.

Then the boys hands start clenching in fists around the blanket, his hips rocking back and forth, so slight that Louis almost doesn’t catch it, _almost._ His chest rises, lashes fluttering. And then there’s a sound, a light and airy, breathy sound escaping from obscenely pink lips. The noise sends Louis’ body in a flurry of heat, because that was most definitely a moan and it had to be singlehandedly the hottest and sexiest whimper Louis has ever heard in his life. It’s muffled and the boy is undoubtably trying to keep it quiet, but his voice is weaseling it’s way out into the wide open. His feet are planted, knees up to give him more mobility, and his legs are miles long. Jean’s painted on, the way his body moves is sinful. 

His jaws lock again, his hips moving forward, twisting to the left, then the right, then rocking back again. The thought almost comes out of nowhere, but Louis’ not inexperienced in all things sex related, that includes toys. And by the way this boy is adjusting his posture, soft squeaks coming out every now and again, it’s so obvious. He’s surely using a plug right now, trying his best to hit that spot that will send him into perpetual ecstasy. But the constant shifting exposes his trouble, he’s not sure how to put that pressure onto his prostate. 

Louis’ trying to ignore the heat in his face, the way his stomach is twisting with every rock of the boy’s hips, every time his lips part and his teeth clench together. It’s making Louis’ mind whip into the most detailed of naughty thoughts, and it only makes the situation worst. He wants to walk over there, pin the boy onto his back and show him what real pleasure feels like, to know what it’s like to be completely filled. Because they’re pretty much alone out here, he’s so insanely attractive and equally as clueless as to how this whole thing works. Louis really needs to turn around and leave, get his head out of the clouds and go home. This is inappropriate and invasive, it’s wrong. 

Then it’s a deep, rough and raspy, “ _Shit._ ” That’s makes his knees weak and forces the fire straight to his core. It’s the dark and shaded curse word that lingers in the air between them and it’s coming from a source of pleasure. He’s so close to hitting that spot, Louis can just tell. But, he hasn’t yet, or there would be much more obscene phrases and breathless moans. 

It’s time to intervene. If he doesn’t, he’s afraid his whole body will burst with the desire, it’s beginning to drive him crazy. “You’re having some trouble, aren’t you?” Louis asks, scared by the sound of his own voice. 

The boy’s eyes pop open, and they’re a stunning jade green, clouded and distant, misty. He’s so turned on right now that he can’t think straight. He has a feeling the boy isn’t feeling much different, “Excuse me?” 

He says it, and the words are straight forward, but they’re disguised by a dripping lust and and accidental seduction. His voice his deeper than what Louis would imagine, but his lips are molding around the words, cheeks flushed and his gaze is far away. “You’re- you-“ Louis starts, trying desperately to calm his intent, but it’s not possible. “You’re using a plug, I can tell.” 

“How so?” 

There’s not a denial, and Louis is burning alive in a flame of wavering control, he’s about to lose it. “You’re rocking your hips, grinding against something that’s not visible, you’re adjusting and,” Louis swallows, “Moaning, I heard you from over there.” 

The boy blinks, his eyes locking with Louis, and his stare is screaming sex, his hips haven’t stopped moving, even after Louis has finally come forth and announced his presence. He’s not stopping on Louis’ accord. “Am I doing this wrong?” 

The question throws Louis completely off, but his throat is drying out, this can’t be happening. “Uh, there’s not really a wrong way to use one, but you might just be having trouble-“

“I am.” He interrupts, “Can’t seem to get this positioned just right, I-“ His voices travels up, locked in a high moan, his eyes closing again. Louis ceases the opportunity. “Stay there, right there. Don’t aimlessly shift, you need to follow that pressure, it feels intense at first, but keep pressing further, you’re so close.” 

He doesn’t say anything, but his hips stay stationary, waiting. Louis takes a hesitant step closer, then another, then another. Now, he’s crouched on his knees next to the boy, and the heat is pouring off of him in waves. “Do you feel the pressure?” 

The boy nods, taking in a full breath, before opening his eyes again, “How long have you been watching me?” 

Louis shakes his head, blinking twice, “Just a second or two.” He’s lying. The boy knows he’s lying. 

“I heard you walk up, it’s been longer than that.” He connects his eyes with Louis’ again, he’s sending his mind into a blur without even trying. 

“I just heard you, I didn’t know why you were making that.. sound.. so I walked over and was momentarily in shock.” Louis explains, watching a smile spread over those astonishing lips again. He’s got a dimple popping out, and Louis wonders if he could possibly get even more good looking. 

“If you want to watch, it doesn’t bother me. If you like to, I’m guessing you think I’m attractive?” He asks, his eyes never giving in, and Louis feels pinned, his innocence is a complete mask, this boy is the exact opposite. “Uh, yeah, you’re, you’re definitely attractive.” 

“I think you are, too. What’s your name?” 

“It’s Louis.” This is so weird.

“Mine is Harry.” He finally looks away, and Louis can breathe again, “Keep telling me how to find this spot, I’m so impatient.” 

“Okay,” Louis says after debating in his head if this is some sort of prank, “You want to find a position that exudes the most pressure, the most feeling.” Harry nods, shifting once. When he halts, Louis finds his hands moving closer to his body, resting on his knees. Harry doesn’t respond, So Louis brings himself to sit on his own knees, moving his body to rest between Harry’s legs. There’s a deep breath, but other than that, still no response. Harry doesn’t make a move to stop Louis. 

“Feel the way your muscles are tensing,” Louis’ voice drops, his hands sliding down the length of Harry’s legs, his fingers feeling the thick of his thighs, and Harry’s hips buckle under the touch. “No,” Louis states, planting his hands over Harry’s hips, holding them in place, “Don’t shift away.”

“Okay.” Harry breathes, his voice no higher than a whisper.

“Good boy.” 

Harry tenses at that, his fingers twisting in the blanket again, Louis’ pulse is skyrocketing. “Now, listen to me, okay? Focus on that pressure, focus on the pull at the pit of your stomach, focus on the blood rushing to your core, the throbbing, focus on that.” He feels Harry’s breathing accelerate, his own matching the pace. The heat is flooding though him in pulses, and the air between them is static and thick, their chest’s rising at falling at a simultaneous rate. His cock is already straining at just the sight of Harry’s body becoming more and more vulnerable and open, more relaxed and tense at the same time. And he’s pushing Harry closer, he wants to watch him unfold and come undone, he wants to watch Harry. 

“Press down.” He whispers, pushing down Harry’s hips, digging him into the blanket, and Harry’s voice escapes his quivering lips in a strangled whimper, his legs shaking, his shoulders rolling back. His face is screwed up with such intensity, his bottom lip being pulled between his teeth. “Fuck, fuck.” Harry’s words are stronger, and it surprises Louis when a sweaty hand is wrapped around his own bicep, pulling at his skin and begging for more pressure. 

With the harder Louis is pushing down, the closer their bodies are becoming, the heat unbearable. Harry’s lips are inches away, and the strain in his jeans is painful now. Harry’s own cock is pressed again his, separated by the fabric, the friction aching to be exaggerated, and beads of salty sweat are starting to form on both of their faces. It’s a solid torture to contain himself, but when Harry rocks upward, rubbing them together, his control breaks, shattering in shards and letting him loose. 

Louis crashes his lips down on Harry’s, unable to constrict the desire any longer. The heat of Harry’s breath fans over Louis’ face when he parts his lips, sliding his tongue in to deepen the kiss. Their breaths are exaggerated and unsteady, both of them grinding harder and harder, moans slipping out and caressing their bodies, tangling them into a separate world. One where only Harry and Louis exist and the only feeling is the squeeze of Harry’s hands and the smooth texture of his lips. Harry’s falling back, another hand on Louis’ back to pull him down with him, and now he’s hovering, their bodies still moving against each other, desperate for more. More heat, more pressure, just _more._

It doesn’t matter that they don’t know each other in the least bit, don’t even know each other’s last name. But, they both want this, want to touch and grind and fucking delve deep. They want this. 

Harry’s hand travels to the clasp of Louis’ jeans, ignoring the grease stains and the smell of gasoline at their proximity. His movements are steady and sure, and Louis wants nothing more than to feel Harry’s hand wrap around his cock, so he kisses harder in hopes that Harry can sense the approval behind the action. Harry’s hand is removed from Louis’ back, both of them working to undo his jeans, sliding them down his legs. He’s bare, the air swarming around his heated skin and sending chills up his whole body. The feeling of Harry’s hand around his cock is enough to halt Louis’ breathing, his voice replacing the heavy pants, and his moans are stronger and deep, vibrating against Harry’s lips. 

Harry’s hand pumps him, slow, clearly trying to excite him further but not to bring him to his climax, at least not yet. 

“You know all about the plugs, don’t you?” Harry says into the kiss, peaking Louis’ interest. “I bet you’d know exactly what to do with these.” Harry’s free hand grips Louis’ fingers, massaging them. Holy _fuck._

“You’d be right.” Louis responds, feeling Harry smile. “But, you have to ask me nicely.” 

“Are you asking me to beg for it?”

“I am asking you to beg for it.” 

Louis can feel Harry’s chest rising with his deep breath, before his voice comes out, higher and innocent, “Please, Louis?” 

The sound of him is enough to make Louis come right then and there, but he holds in down, prolongs it as much as he possibly can, “Please what, baby?”

“Finger me,” Louis is ignited, Harry can tell. “And don’t be too gentle.” 

Louis nods, already beginning to shove Harry’s jeans down his slender legs, skin on skin now, Harry’s hand still working Louis as his own cock hits his stomach. He’s so hard, throbbing and ready. Harry’s still pleading “Please” against his lips, and Louis is loving every second of hearing him begging for Louis’ touch. His hands wrap around Harry, finger’s going straight for his ass, automatically feeling the jewel of his plug hiding his hole. It’s bigger, and it’s been stretching Harry out, it’s almost a crime to remove it when Harry is so close to riding his orgasm. 

But, Harry has made his intentions clear, so Louis pulls it, removing it and feeling Harry relax with the pressure being taken way from him. “We don’t have any lube, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Harry grabs Louis’ hands, bringing his fingers to his swollen lips, taking them into his mouth. He laps his tongue around them, drenching them with as much saliva as he can muster, soaking them. He bobs his head, taking the whole of his fingers in, and the heat of his mouth is inciting, Louis’ grinding his hips against the tempo of Harry’s hand. “Wet enough?” Harry asks, once the fingers are removed from his lips with a loud pop. 

Louis doesn’t respond, letting a smirk play at his lips and bringing his fingers back to Harry’s entrance. He can’t waste anytime, not wanting his fingers to dry out before his delves them in, feeling the muscle clench around him. Harry’s moaning without hesitation, “Fuck, go deeper, Louis.” 

He pushes further, scissoring his index and middle finger, feeling how stretched and open Harry is already, thanks to the plug. He finds his prostate without any trouble, pushing down, and pumping in and out. It’s driving Harry wild, and he’s already begun rocking onto Louis hand, hips twisting and grinding further and further, desperate for more. He’s positively bouncing, curls and all, his breath ragged between each loud whimper, it’s the hottest sight, watching Harry come undone under his touch. Their skin rubbing each other raw, the moisture dripping down each inch, the air around them in a suffocating fire. It’s hot and wet and dirty and rugged, it’s so fun and he doesn’t want this moment to end. 

“Feel it, baby? How does it feel?” 

“G-good, so good, so amazing, L-Louis.” Harry stutters, his nails digging into Louis’ muscle. 

Louis hooks his fingers, jolting Harry’s whole body and if he was any more tense he might have an aneurysm, almost convulsing. His climax is harsh and heavy, so intense that he’s not sure Harry can get any louder. His stomach clenches, his eyes fluttering closed right as the green is rolled back, ecstasy coating him and he’s probably on cloud nine. Come is sputtering out, drenching his stomach in the sticky, hot stream. The sight paired with the lazy pumps of Harry’s hand sends him over the edge, his cock twitching with the delayed orgasm. The feeling is matched with nothing, and it leaves his entirety weak and unable to move. Harry looks fucked out under him, his features tired and sleepy now, hair sticking up in all directions on the blanket. 

It takes a few moments before either of them can find the strength to speak, marveling in the calm, the steady slowing of their heartbeat and breathing. 

“I can’t believe I just did that with a complete stranger.” Harry laughs, his fingers tracing patterns on Louis’ arms, following the lines of his tattoos. 

“Me either, but I couldn’t resist.” Louis agrees, shuddering under the gentle gesture. 

A small pause lingers before Harry takes a short breath, “My name is Harry Styles, I’m eighteen, I live about five minutes from here and I’m still in college. I have never hooked up with anyone in a park before, this isn’t common for me at all. My dad works at that car shop within walking distance from here,” He pauses, smiling at how Louis’ eyes widen at the words, “So, I’ve seen you around, guess you’re not a complete stranger.” 

“I’ve never seen you, how have I not seen you?” 

“I dunno, guess I’m more reserved in.. other aspects, but I’ve always thought you were cute, and rugged, so when you were watching me, it was impossible to send you away.” 

Well, that was unexpected, to say the least. “Oh, well you’re irresistible yourself, Harry Styles.” 

Louis rolls off Harry, sure to give him some room to breathe and cool down. So they’re laying side by side on the small red and white blanket, listening the sound of the air leaving their lungs. “I’m sorry, I probably smell like a garage.” Louis comments, breaking the silence. 

“I think it’s hot, your hands are rough and it feels nice.” Harry says simply, smiling and looking over at Louis. His eyes seem to be glowing and his cheeks are starting to look less pink, the blood finally draining. Louis’ headache is long gone. 

Harry is so different now than before, he seems more shy, and he is a different person when he’s horny, it’s really interesting to see this side of him. The one that’s ringing out his fingers because he’s not sure what to say next. And though Harry is hot, fucking sex on legs, he’s also cute and soft. Louis wants more of him, not because he needs more of his body, but because Harry is generally alluring. 

“Where are you going after this?” 

“Home, probably. I walked here because I didn’t want to be around my family when I was experimenting with.. well, you know.” Harry explains, a blush forming on his face again. He’s cute. 

“I get that.” Louis smiles, standing to fasten his jeans, then extending his hand to Harry. He grabs it without hesitation, and when he stands he’s actually taller than Louis. Which isn’t super surprising considering his legs are never-ending. He brings his fingers to Harry’s jeans, buttoning them up for him. “Look, I think you’re cute, and I don’t want you thinking I’m just saying this because of what just happened, but I want to see you more. So, let me walk you home?” 

The smile that spreads over Harry’s face is stunning and lights him up like the sun, it makes his eyes bright, and they’re dancing. “Yeah,” Harry nods, “I’d like that."


End file.
